Teleconferences allow participants to meet from multiple locations through use of their computing devices. For example, meeting participants from multiple geographic locations can join the teleconference and communicate with each other to discuss issues, share ideas, etc. While teleconferences provide the ability for meeting participants to participate from various locations, current systems, like live meetings, do not allow meeting participants to capture a moment of the meeting or revisit the moment at a later time. At best, current systems may provide a full recording of the teleconference, requiring a meeting participant to record the time at which an interesting moment occurred to be able to later discuss it with other meeting participants or colleagues. This can provide difficult and distract meeting participants from fully participating in the meeting. Accordingly, improvements are needed.